


With Fans Like This, Who Needs Enemies?

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Comfort makeouts, Dogs, Haters Suck, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Internet Harassment, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith hates himself, M/M, Overzealous Fans, Protective Shiro (Voltron), References to Sex, Responsefic, Spitefic, Tumblr Sucks, shiro is the best boyfriend, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro's not so much offended that his so-called "fans" have so little faith in his abilities as he is what they say about his boyfriend.





	With Fans Like This, Who Needs Enemies?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facetiousfutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetiousfutz/gifts).



He wishes Keith had never made a Tumblr. He'd done it to post pictures of Cosmo and look at other dog pics, but then the _bullshit_ started pouring in. Huge, steaming piles of it in Keith's inbox; he can tell when someone's just sent their latest mean-spirited jab by the way Keith slams his phone down, his shoulders tensing, his attempts at calming breaths sounding more like he's hyperventillating.

Shiro knows he's something of a legend, he has been since before Kerberos and now that he's been a member of Voltron and survived a Galra attack he's even more popular.

Then, his fans found out Keith was flying Black. They found out he'd saved Shiro's life a few times. That Keith had killed Sendak.

That Keith was dating Shiro. That had been the final nail in the coffin, apparently.

One day, while Keith's in the shower, Shiro violates every ounce of common sense when it comes to respect in relationships, and he looks at Keith's phone. It's not just messages in his inbox, searching the "black lion" tag brings up even more stupidity.

_Can you believe that reject gets to fly the black lion???? what did he ever do besides snap at everyone, leave the team more than once, put everyone in danger, whine constantly?? fuck keith._

_Poor Shiro, really, the guy gets captured by aliens, loses his arm, gets PTSD, DIES...and then he loses Black. His PARTNER. I know someone had to fly it after he died but why did it have to be THAT guy?_

_all Keith ever does is kneecap Shiro, tbh, why are they even together. shiro needs someone who empowers him._

_too bad adam had to kick the bucket, huh, shiro could've gone back with him. who goes from his longtime partner whom he had a deep bond of trust with to some stupid punk brat who stole his car?_

_And then Keith stole his kill. Poor Shiro, you deserved so much better._

_yeah he's weak now, so much for Shiro the Hero_

_He needs to dump mullet. Honestly keith should've just died_

Shiro doesn't even finish reading the last post, slamming the phone down in disgust. Of course he's insulted by their lack of faith in him and now they tie his worth as a person to how many aliens he kills. But it's the things they say about Keith that make him want to scream and drive his Altean arm through a wall. Or into the face of one of those brats.

He hears Keith turn off the shower just then, and sees him come out wrapped in a bathrobe moments later. He's rubbing his hair dry with a towel, but he doesn't look like the shower calmed him down at all. In fact, he looks even more tense.

"Hey."

"Keith." Shiro pats the couch beside him. "Why didn't you tell me what those people were saying?" Keith's brow furrows.

"You looked at my phone?"

"I know, total violation of privacy, but every time I see you looking at it you get so agitated. And I knew it was because of Tumblr, Keith, you should have told me." He takes Keith's hand, making him sit down. "They're wrong. Everything they say-"

"Isn't entirely wrong. I _have_ hurt people, I've put the team in danger, I said all those nasty things to everyone while we were out in space. And I _did_ steal your kill." Keith won't even look at him, but he's rubbing the pad of his thumb against his finger like he always does when he's upset. His breath hitches, and Shiro can practically sense the tears forming in his eyes.

He knows those people are wrong, and the rest of the team as well as their allies would agree wholeheartedly if they knew what was going on. But when Keith is this deeply affected, when he's this mired in self-hatred, none of that matters to him or his shaky self-worth.

If Keith still believes the worst about himself, who is he to object when other people agree with him?

But Shiro will be damned if he doesn't do something about this. He closes the Tumblr app and puts the phone on Silent, hiding it under a magazine so they don't have to look at it. Then, he gathers Keith in his arms and pulls him onto his lap, stroking his wet hair.

"I love you," he says. "I'm proud to have been saved by you so many times. Knowing you'll always have my back when I need you the most makes me feel safe, because even heroes aren't invincible." Keith shifts slightly, burying his face in Shiro's shoulder.

"But Black-"

"Chose you. Because Black knew you were meant to be the leader."

"But I abandoned-"

"You needed to find yourself," Shiro cuts him off. "Spending time with the Blade and getting to know your mother was the best thing you could have done, and it helped you become a better leader. The rest of the team understood, and they still do."

Keith swallows, obviously struggling to hold back the tears, and burrows further into Shiro's embrace.

"Why do they hate me so much? I never did anything to _them._ " His voice shakes. "And the things they were saying about _you,_ Shiro-"

"That doesn't matter." He kisses Keith's temple. "What matters is that you make me happy. I love you so much, and I feel like the luckiest man alive just to be with you. You're amazing, Keith, and I'll tell you that as many times as you need to hear it and then some."

He's barely finished his little speech before Keith's throwing his arms around his neck. His kiss is clumsy and desperate but heartfelt, and Shiro can taste the salty tang of tears as Keith finally lets them fall. He gladly returns that kiss, pouring every ounce of love and adoration he can into it.

"I'm the one who's so lucky," Keith gasps as they part for breath. His cheeks are damp with tears, but he's smiling, and all of his tension seems to have melted away. He nestles closer, nuzzling Shiro's neck, and Shiro kisses his forehead.

"Forget everything Tumblr says. I think you're perfect, and nothing else matters."

"They're jealous because I'm getting the D from you every night and they never will," Keith murmurs, clearly feeling much better now. Shiro grins.

"I haven't had my shower yet. Want to join me?"

It takes them close to an hour to shower, get dressed, and meet the rest of the team for the planned conference.

Shiro blocks Tumblr on every computer and phone he can, and Keith gets an Instagram the next day. He fills it with pictures of Cosmo; some alone, some of him and BaeBae together, others with Keith or Shiro or other team members.

_omg lookit the two doggies together!_

_You think Kogane and Holt are gonna breed 'em? I'd take a space puppy._

_OMG SPACE PUPPER!_

_Space WOLF puppers!_

_Kogane give us space puppies? :D :D :D_

_SPACE PUPPIES!_

Keith sets his phone down with a smile.

"Think I should tell them BaeBae's fixed? I'd hate to break their hearts." Shiro hugs him, ruffling his hair a little.

"Let them have their dreams. I'd only start worrying if they start stomping in front of the house with picket signs or something."

**Author's Note:**

> honestly shiro fans who trash keith are the worst cause shiro loves keith and he wouldn't take that shit lying down


End file.
